Of Humans and Wolves
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: The Pack hasn't seen a pup since Jeremy found Clay. While on a job, Elena finds one who is both a pup and a female. Now the Pack must protect her from those who wish to use her.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Humans and Wolves**

**By: Dog-Demon-Emiko **

**Chapter 1: Infestation**

I grunted as I sent a kick to his nose. He flew back into the corner, cracking the cement behind him. The scent of rotted wood and mildew made me cringe. Rotted apartment buildings weren't the best to be smashing things in, I know, but beggars can't be choosers.

"You crazy bitch!" the mutt groaned as he peeled his face from the floor. Before he could recover I grabbed a handful of his messy hair.

"Dam right. You think I'd let you get away with trying to run?"

"I didn't do it! I didn't turn anyone!" Yea, right. The scent of fear coming off him was enough to make me gag.

"That's not what my sources are telling me James. You going to tell me that they are wrong?" He started to shake. "Jeremy is not pleased with all the attention you are drawing to yourself. You running around town eating cats isn't helping us at all James."

"I'm sorry! I c-can't control-l it!" I gripped his hair harder.

"Then learn...soon, and far from here. Your too close to the city." He looked at me, and in that moment I could tell my night was about to get much more difficult.

Before I could realize what happened, he swiped at my face. I jumped back out of reach, letting go of his hair in the process. He took off, crashing out of the window and leaving a trail of blood behind. In seeing it, I went for the stairs at a jog while taking out my cell phone. The smell of blood is the most recognizable scent in the world to a wolf, and not to mention the fact that he's scared shitless. Finding him again will be easy, but I would need help and I knew exactly who to call.

"Hey Darlin'," I heard through the phone. I hated to admit it sometimes, but I loved that southern drawl.

"This mutt is a bit troublesome," I panted. It was all I really had to say.

"Where are you?" It was then that I noticed the whir of the engine in the background.

"Cape Cottage, are you-"

"Stay put." He hung up in my ear. Looking at my phone uncertainly, I shut it. I must have only been standing there for 10 minutes when a black BMW slowly pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down. All I needed to see were those blue eyes to know I was alright. I got in the car, and as much as I wanted to kiss him, I faced forward and kept my hands to myself.

"I called you ten minutes ago." I said simply. "We talked about this."

"You've been gone for three days and haven't called." He was close, even for being in a small car. I turned to tell him to back off but he caught my lips. "I worried, and I can't be sorry for that." He kissed me again, this time getting a bit of a response from me. I could see from the cocky half grin on his face that he knew it too. I turned away from him and looked out the window.

"Just drive. He ran southwest and is bleeding." And we were off.

We found the scent incredibly strong not even a half mile from the apartment building. I guess not even a wolf can survive a run with a seriously bleeding nose. Or maybe he can't breathe out of it?

We got out of the car to see him throwing up blood on the side of the road. Clay grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged him from the view of passing cars. Once my eyes adjusted I saw the damage.

His nose was clearly broken, and it was streaming blood. Due to his fear, his heart was pumping at a massive rate which caused him to loose more blood more quickly. And because he ran, he had to breathe through his mouth, making him swallow blood. Now he was throwing it back up. Yummy.

Clay reached out, grabbed the mutt under his chin and by the hair, and twisted. He then grabbed the collar of the coat and dragged him off into the woods to bury him. That he could do alone, I needed to watch the car. The last thing we needed was someone to come looking for the owner of the empty car next to a huge blood spot.

It wasn't until I got into the car and shut the door that I realized the scent of the car was different. It smelled like an older person who wears musk instead of cologne. My eyes went to the ignition. No key, but the car was running. I sighed. Yup, that was my psychotic boyfriend.

When he got back into the car he smelt of fresh earth even though there wasn't a speck of earth on him. And now that I took a look at his clothes, they weren't his either. Clay usually stuck to a wardrobe of sweat pants, Levi's, black or white t-shirts, or tank tops. These jeans looked a bit short at the ends and they were gray. And the shirt was navy blue.

"You took off on foot to come and find me since Jeremy hid the keys, and stole a car and clothes when you got here." He smiled even though he didn't look at me.

"You know me too well Darlin'." I shook my head. "You hungry?"

"I know you are." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"In more ways then one." Heat shot straight to my lions. Dam hormones. He laughed.

"Just stop at a restaurant." He laughed more, but did as I said. It was a small diner but the food smelt good.

"Just admit it Darlin'," he said as we got out "you can't-"

I looked at him. His eyes were intent on something over my shoulder. I whipped around and saw nothing.

"What is it?" I whispered. I tried to listen but heard nothing out of the ordinary.

"A mutt," he growled. I looked at him sternly. If it was one thing Clay hated, it was mutts. But only when they were on our turf, which would be the whole state of New York. We were in Southern Maine, too far from home for us to be picking fights. Although mutts don't have territories, we try to be fair enough to leave them alone so long as their not causing trouble.

"Leave it alone, Clay," I warned. His eyes, just as intense, looked to me.

"A female mutt." That caught my attention. There was only one female werewolf in the world- me. It wasn't because I was an attention hog, it was because the werewolf gene is in the Y-chromosome, something only males have. The only way for a female to become a wolf was to bite her. Simple, right? Wrong.

Because a mutt is a wolf with no pack, they have no control. So when they bite, they bite to kill. If their victim survives the bite and turns the original mutt usually doesn't have the control to help his new pal. And about eighty percent of the time, a bitten person will die during the transformation. This sort of stress is something we as the Pack try to control. We can't catch every mutt that's made, but another female you think would have been something we would have heard about sooner then this, far sooner.

"Let's go." I didn't need to look to see if he was following me as I bounded off into Fort Williams Park.

**I know I said New Years but a lot of stuff has been happening.**

**Anyway, make sure to check out my homepage for more updates on my stories!**

**So what do you think?**

**Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Humans and Wolves**

**By: Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 2: Stray**

Stealth missions usually are not my strong point. Being a wolf, I was a predator. But being a wolf sniper was special talents I didn't have, so I let Clay lead. The scent he was following was barely noticeable to me, which was odd, since I have the best nose out of the entire pack. But he was following the scent of female, something I've never smelled before, therefore, I had no idea what I was looking for. I didn't say all of that to him though. A girl needs her pride.

Clay had taken the time to Change, just in case the female wasn't friendly. In human form, I was far more vulnerable if my enemy was in wolf form. I wasn't really in the mood to get mauled tonight. I was the better negotiator anyway. Clay lacked the people skills needed to pass that test.

We tracked for almost three miles when Clay slowed to a stop. His entire body posture fixed dead ahead. I crouched next to him, a bit clumsy, and looked. There, about twenty yards away, was what we had been tracking. I held my breath at the site of her face. She was young, very young, maybe 15 or 16 years old. She had long deep red hair and light eyes. From the distance I couldn't tell what color they were. Her skin was pale and her clothes were dirty and torn.

Clay flicked me with his tail, making me glance at him. He was walking away, his tail low. That was sort of his way of saying 'stay here, I'm going to go hide somewhere'. In human form, I wasn't sure how good I'd be at finding him later, but I'd try. I waited a good five minutes, plenty of time for him to get opposite me of the mutt. All the while, I watched her.

She was odd. She simply sat there, against a tree, slightly falling asleep. And she was indeed a mutt too. It was survival 101 never to fall asleep in an open space. She obviously hasn't been turned for very long, which would lead to another question- Who turned her?

About two more minutes passed. I backed away a good twenty feet and stood, beginning to walk over to her. I tried to make as much noise as would make sense. Her head jerked up to the sound and her eyes darted my way. I pretended to be surprised to see her. I gave a small smile and made my way slowly over to her.

"Hello. I'm-" In a flash of dirt, she was gone, bounding off to where Clay was waiting. I bounded off after her, driving her towards the ambush I knew was up ahead. Suddenly, she darted left about twenty feet from Clay's position. With the agility of a Thompson's Gazelle, she was off; bounding through brush and undergrowth. Clay sprang up from his position and gave her a wide berth. Even with it, she sensed him, and ended up taking another left, going back towards our original site. Her turns were so sharp that I nearly slid into a tree trying to keep up. She wasn't running like prey, she was running like another predator. At this rate, it would end up being who ever tired out first. We needed to get her scared.

"Clay!" I called. I didn't need to look at him to know he heard me. As usual when hunting, he seemed to know what I was saying. Over our foot falls and breathing, I could hear the traffic of the street by the diner. We were getting too close to the edge.

Clay caught up to about ten feet from the mutt before leaping, sailing through the air to land with his front paws on her shoulders. He veered off to the side with the jump so he didn't crush her while still sending her down. As soon as she hit the ground I leapt on her, covering her mouth with my hand and digging my fingers into the pressure points on the back of her neck. She gave a high whimper before she went limp. After I checked her pulse rate, I looked up to find Clay. He was still pulling on his shirt as he came over to us. 

"She can't even be any older then eighteen," he observed. He leaned in close to her and inhaled delicately.

"What the hell was she doing out there though?" I asked as I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed one of the very few numbers in the phone book.

"Elena?" His voice sounded a tad concerned. Jeremy was never concerned.

"Yea Jer," I greeted. "You'll never guess what I have here."

"Look Elena I told him that he couldn't go. I tried taking the house keys but-"

"I'm not talking about Clay, he's been with me all day!" I growled. There was a pause.

"So what did you find?" Wow, that was a quick recovery.

"A mutt." I guess waiting for him to ask me would make it seem more dramatic.

"You're there to find a mutt so I'm guessing this is another?" He was trying to understand. I'd give him an A for effort.

"Yes, and David Tyrinson is dead. He was...uncooperative."

"Understandable." I looked down at the girl laying in my lap. She had a pink scar over her left eye. From the looks of the scar, the wound had been deep when she had gotten it. Could she still use that eye?

"The mutt is a female," I said. I waited.

"Tame?" This caught me off guard, and it took a moment for me to realize what he was asking. The only time Jeremy had ever used the word "tame" was when he was describing Clay's childhood.

"More like intelligent," and it was true. She didn't seem feral, just predatory.

"Sedate her, and bring her here." Jeremy was just full of surprises today.

"To Stonehaven? For what exactly?"

"Elena, someone bit that girl, and whoever did it will be doing it again. We need to know who and stop it now." I could see what he was saying. It took some other kind of strength to survive the transformation. Only about three out of every ten people bitten will turn. We have no idea why, but because of the risk of human science finding the bodies, we didn't want to find out.

"What if she stayed out here?" My independent woman nature was kicking in. Apart of me only saw that Jeremy wanted to protect her because she was a girl. I was still in the process of teaching him that having a penis doesn't make you stronger.

"No Elena, bring her here." And he hung up. I stared at the phone before hanging it up as well.

"He seems to be on a short fuse," I commented, as I helped Clay put the girl on his back. I tried to position her so that it looked as though she was simply sleeping on his back. His nose wrinkled.

"Her breath stinks of old blood," he remarked. For her sake, I hoped it wasn't human blood. The killing of a human is a death sentence among us.

We tromped back to the car without much of a hassle. We put her into the back of the truck under the visor. Clay started to pick up rope from the box I kept in the back.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" I asked.

"What if she wakes and shifts?" He asked, his voice patient. Clay's voice being patient is a sign that I was being stupid. So what if I was?

"Put her in the back seat with a seat belt on and tie her hands together. But lay her down over her hands so if we get pulled over she doesn't look like a hostage." He looked at me for a moment and then did as I asked. I secured her in as he tied her hands. We laid her across the seat, laying on head on a sweatshirt found on the floor and put her hands underneath the makeshift pillow. I got into the drivers seat and Clay into the passenger. I waited my turn to get back into traffic and took the highway back to New York.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Humans and Wolves**

**By: Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 3: Breakout **

"How did she survive? She's just a baby herself," I said to Clay quietly. We has crossed the state line to New York only a few minutes ago. It was still another hour to Stonehaven.

"She's not a baby," Clay remarked. "She's fair game."

"What do you mean 'fair game'?" I all but growled. Clay sighed.

"Shes hit puberty. So long as she goes into heat, shes fair game."

"You mean for finding a mate?" I tried hard to stare at the dark road instead of the wolf beside me.

"That could have been why she was turned in the first place. Maybe she had a boyfriend that was a mutt and he bit her on accident. Or maybe it wasn't an accident. The fact that she is a girl makes it all the more possible that someone turned her on purpose."

A sickenly sweet musk filled the car, startling me. Fear. It curled through my nose and raised the hairs on the back of my neck. Clay whipped around to see the mutt's eyes were wide open. She began to struggle at the ropes at her hands. Clay leaned over the console to still her but she sat up and lashed out with her feet, stunning him for a bit. She must have hit him in the solar plexus. Painful place to be hit.

I swerved across the highway into the breakdown lane. I was in the middle lane trying to get over but a Lexus SUV wouldn't let me over. I honked, because there was no time for me to try and find a spot further up or back. I honked again and the woman in the drivers seat honked back, doing that angry one-handed flail that meant 'what the hell is your problem?'. I waved my hand, telling her to move up so I could get over, but she looked into her passenger seat to tell a man what was going on. I meant to honk the horn again, but there was a roar, a rip, and a bang. Clay swore loudly as the female mutt charged out the back passenger door, jumped onto the roof of the car next to us, and bounded into the woods. The woman in the Lexus truck screamed and swerved into the breakdown lane.

An 18-wheeler pulled up next to me, blocking my attempt to pull over and Clay's to jump from the car after the mutt. My swerving back into my own lane had shut my back door for me, but there was a shoulder-sized dent in it. I could never keep anything intact.


End file.
